


Plot Bunnies

by multifandommania



Category: Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: BAMF Uchiha Sasuke, Gen, Plot bunnies making me go crazy, Protective Bakugou Katsuki, Time Travel, Todoroki Shouto Needs a Hug, Uchiha Sasuke-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24088984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandommania/pseuds/multifandommania
Summary: Just an outline of a plot bunny (now bunnies) going stir crazy in my head. Ignore this, read this, make it into a story (as if it will happen, who am i kidding)Yes, this is me, having nothing to do during self-quarantine.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki & Todoroki Shouto
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	1. Naruto

This is set a few years after Naruto Shippuden ends. Sasuke is returning home, and reporting to Kakashi after a trip. Then, he goes to find Naruto, because Kakashi requests him to. Fast forward to the training ground where Naruto is working on Hiraishin from scratch (cos he doesn't need to depend on his dad, dattebayo!... or more like just so he can screw it up and the plot gets going). Then, viola, he screws it up, and only Sasuke gets thrown back in time/into diff dimension (but ends up far away from Konoha).

He then makes his way back to "Konoha", and on the way, gets an inkling that he might not be in the right timeline. And when he gets near Konoha and BAM, Kyuubi attack starts happening. Cue Sasuke being thrown off guard and struggling whether to mess up the timeline, but ends up getting involved anyway. Then Sasuke activates Susanoo and flies away with/yeets the kyuubi out of konoha borders to reduce collateral damage. People see the uchiha fan on the back of his shirt and realise that the Uchiha can't possibly be the ones to start the attack, therefore less chances of massacre happening as the Uchiha won't be marginalised. YAY! 

Thanks for reading!


	2. BNHA

What if Shouto and Katsuki are cousins. Their fathers were brothers, but Katsuki’s dad left the family that didn’t treat him well cos they deemed his quirk useless. Because Masaru, Katsuki's dad, could only produce nitric acid which isn't as volatile and has as much firepower as Katsuki's nitroglycerin.

Masaru took on Mitsuki’s family name instead. Shouto and Katsuki meet while they’re young, during their paternal great grandmother’s funeral, which Katsuki’s family attends because she was the only person in the Todoroki family that treated Masaru well. 

Katsuki and Shouto are 7 (1 year before scar), and they get on well. 7 year old Katsuki is super happy to find someone that has an amazing quirk like his, and Shouto is exited because the interaction Katsuki is the closest thing to a sibling bond he had ever experienced. Rei helps them keep in touch without Endevour knowing, and they keep meeting to play for a year.

After Rei's mental breakdown, the Todorokis and Bakugous lose touch. Shouto and Katsuki pretend to be strangers during when they get into the same class in UA, because they are both awkward (turtleducks) at social interaction. Then, when Katsuki learns of Shouto's home life during the Sports Festival, cue Protective!Bakugou Katsuki.

Also, everyone else in class misunderstanding Katsuki's protective tendencies as a crush on Shouto would be fricking hilarious.


End file.
